


Water war

by Skaiaa



Series: Jaclyn and Mark, Mary and Sean: Genderbent Septiplier [2]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Felix completes the ot3, I love him, Sean is a girl in this, he's so cheeky tbh, she goes by different names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaiaa/pseuds/Skaiaa
Summary: Mark, Felix, and Jaclyn all get too hot and decide to cool off with a water fight. However, it means war.





	

Fresh water splashed the American in the face, as he made a noise of indignation. 

“ Hey!”

Jaclyn grinned as she ran away from him to fill her watergun back up, having wasted just about all of the water on her boyfriend.

However, Felix was right on her tail.

“ I got chu, boo!”

Mark received another splash of cold water to the face, spitting and sputtering in shock.

“ Ah- What the fuck did I do!” 

“ I dunno, but Jac targeted you, so I am doing that, too.”

Another squirt of water.

“ Fuck, that’s cold! I am so getting you both back for this!”

Shawna burst into laughter as Felix let out a girly scream when the water hit him.

“ Wha- I WAS DEFENDING YOU!”

“ T’ish is war, laddies.”

Felix raised a brow.

“ Oh, so that’s how it is?”

“ Wait-”

“ War, eh,” Mark joined in, wiping off his face with a towel.

“ I didn’t mean it like t’at.”

“ No, no, we both heard you perfectly, Jac.”

Jaclyn held her ground, gulping slightly, hair up and hiding under her hat, so it was out of her face, gripping two separate water pistols, both filled.

“ Ye sure ye want t’e do t’ish, laddies?”

“ As sure as ever,” Felix confirmed.

“ Hell yeah, what he said.”

“ Very well.”

Jac immediately dropped down and fired up at their faces, soaking their fronts as she picked herself up and ran for it, laughing hard as the two ran after her, shooting at her, and throwing water balloons as well.

“ Stop running and face us like a man, Jac!”

She stopped and turned, opening fire at the men who turned and fled into the bushes to avoid being shot again.

“ Stop hidin’ an’ face me like a woman!”

Felix launched balloon after balloon at the Irish ball of energy, managing a hit that soaked her from head to toe, the woman yelping before picking up a balloon that didn’t pop and throwing it at the two men in the bushes, pleased with the scream that followed as a thorn pricked it open.

Soaking wet, Jac ducked and went to refill her guns, crouched behind a tree as she held the hose and did her business.  
\---

“ Is she hiding?”

“ Probably refilling.”

“ Should we ambush her?”

“ Um, hell yes.”

Mark and Felix high fived before heading out of their own hiding spot, hoping to corner the female and force her to surrender.  
\--

Shawna’s eyes widened at the sound of feet, biting her lip as she laid a hand over the stream of water, twisting the hose to stop it completely, in order to hear better. Yup, those were footsteps.

Feeling them closing in, she gulped, peering around for a way to fight back, eyes falling back on her hands.

The hose.

It was like a nuke.

She could use that.

\---

“ Heeeeeelllo there, little lady,” Mark said, sidestepping the tree and peering down at his adorable girlfriend.

“ Heya, ye handsome devil.”

“ Oh, are you trying to butter me up so Felix and I don’t absolutely slaughter you at your own game?” 

“ Kinda. Is it workin’?”

“ Don’t fall for it, Mark!”

Mark smiled softly, rolling his eyes and kneeling down to be eye level with the crouching Irish woman.

“ You’re definitely charming. I’ll give you that, but Felix is right. You’re trying to trick me.”

“ Tryin’ t’e trick ye?”

Jaclyn grinned deviously.

“ Oh, honey poo, I’ve already succeeded.”

With that, she unknotted the hose, letting it free to spray the intruders in her sanctuary.  
\--  
Two hours went by, and the trio was soaked by the end of it, Mark and Jaclyn cuddled up next to the camp fire in the backyard, and Felix toweling himself dry while telling stories of shenanigans Marzia and him had gotten into.

“ So, when are ye gonna tie t’e knot, eh?”

“ Shawna, hush, he’s not ready.”

“ I’m jis’ wonderin’.”

Felix hushed the two squabbling adult with a wave of his hand.

“ We’re both young, and healthy, and we’ve just got a life to live, y’know? I’m not sure if I’m ready for that kind of commitment is all.”

“ Eh, fair enough.”

“ Fine, but cha better tell me as soon as ye pop t’e question.”

“ Of course, of course, you’re like the sister I never wan- I mean had.”

Jaclyn raised a brow, rolling her eyes.

“ Fight me, ye meatball.”

Mark rolled his eyes at the display.

So much for a calm, cool atmosphere.


End file.
